The Storm Wolf
by TheDraconicGentleman
Summary: Summary inside


The Storm Wolf

Summary: Konoha, the village hidden in leaves, a place where happy smiles and friendly faces are prominent, all just one huge façade. Naruto was not the only one ostracized by the village, no someone who dealt with the torture longer, a person who swore to prove them all.

AN: Good day (or evening) to whomever reads this. My name is TheDragonicGentleman and this is my first story. I'd appreciate it if you, the reader, would offer some insight to help me improve. Also this is not your average Naruto story, I'm putting my own thing here and there from time to time as this is my story and no one can say otherwise, oh yes disclaimers. I do not own Naruto, or the characters or events within, only the ideas I add.

Chapter 1: Destined Encounter

It was a cold winter day in Konohagakure, the village and the large forest that surrounds it is coated with winter's cold white blanket. It was also the day where potential youth, can become powerful ninjas to serve and protect their village.

Along the village outskirts, a boy walked by the snow wearing a opened fur lined jacket, a thin white shirt, cargo shorts and wooden sandals, a sour expression on his face, if one were to notice, he walked the snow without leaving a footprint in sight or the sound of feet crunching snow.

"Tch, idiots, I'm surrounded by a village of idiots"

He hated these people; he had observed their interactions with one another, always smiling and being happy, ha, what a joke.

"And they call us demons, peh, I bet a demon is much more kind than those idiots"

In one of his many observations, one person had intrigued him the most, Naruto Uzumaki, Prankster King of Konoha. Whenever he saw the boy he was always all smiles and giggles, but he knew that was a mask, the villagers would send glares at him and he would just keep smiling like it never bothered him, but he knew, he knew what the kid felt. He gave a sad sigh.

"Poor kid"

He kept walking around the outer forests with his mind thinking of what to do next, until.

"S-stop p-please"

He suddenly stopped, his ears twitching as he turned to figure out where the voice came from, and found a bunch of kids ganging up on a small girl.

He growled in disgust as he walked up to the group, leaving behind smoking footprints.

"Hey Jerks! Leave her alone" He shouted, gaining the attention of the group and the girl.

"Oh look guys, we got ourselves a little hero" What he assumed to be the leader, said as the rest snickered stupidly, when the lone kid sneezed.

"I'm sorry, I'm allergic to stupid idiots" he taunted.

"What did you say!" the leader shouted

"Wow are you brain dead now?"

"Grr, let's get him guys" the gang agreed and ran at the kid who just stood there, a bored expression on hi s face.

When the first boy launched a punch at the kid, the kid ducked under the punch and countered it with a hard fist at the boy's lower rib making the boy stagger, and followed off with a spin kick to the side, launching the boy down into the snow covered ground.

The others stopped, seeing their friend down in the snow.

"Anyone else?" The kid said his stance back to him standing and waiting.

Either by anger for their fallen friend or their stupidity they charged at him once more surrounding the kid.

A boy to his left swung his right hand to his left cheek, as the kid let the attack hit but tilted his head to redirect the attack to his right, hitting one of the boys, than he retaliated with a heavy handed punch to the boy's face causing him to spin in midair and fall, face first.

Another tried a straight punch at the kid, but his arm was grabbed by said kid and was flung to the side.

The last boy charged at the kid shouting and fist at the ready, only to be kicked like an impatient man kicking down a door.

He looked at the moaning and crying boys and scoffed,

"Weak, pick yourselves up and get outta here"

In fear of getting beaten again, they picked themselves up and shuffled away quickly.

Seeing they were no longer a threat he turned his head to the girl on the snow covered ground, she had a look of stunned amazement on her face and didn't realize her savior was now face to face with her.

"Hey you ok?" The kid said his tone was feral but also had concern as well.

"Huh? O-oh y-y-yes" she stuttered out her cheeks becoming red.

"Ano, Th-thanks for s-saving me"

The boy smiled, a hint of red on his cheeks,

"Oh ehehe it was nothing, any good person would do the same"

The girl smiled and shook her head,

"Th-they would b-but n-no o-one c-came wh-when th-they s-started h-hurting me"

The boy outstretched his hand to help her,

"I'm Arashi by the way, Arashi Uchiha"

She accepted the hand and stood back up hands together in a cute manner

"H-hinata Hyuga, n-nice to m-meet y-you Arashi-kun"

That meeting was years ago, when Hinata was starting as a kunoichi in training and Arashi at his last year in the academy.

Arashi became a Chunin when Hinata started her ninja career and has been known throughout the bingo books as Arashi no Okami, The Storm Wolf. Due to Arashi's busy schedule, he never visited Hinata, he would send letters when he's in the field and would attend her parties secretly, not even the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga can see or sense him.

Now, inside a local bar a 17 year old man sat on a bar stool, sipping from his dish. He was tall, at about 6'3", wearing a brown opened fur lined jacket, a mesh shirt, dark red fingerless gloves, dark green pants and steel toed boots his skin was sun kissed, and toned to fit that of a runner. His hair looked disheveled, like that of a wild wolf with small tints of red and blue streaks and a 5 o'clock shadow. His eyes a hypnotizing red combined with dark eyebrows and a scar running down his right temple to his chin. His face looked wolfish with his ears slightly pointed and a short but pointed nose.

A smile grew on his thin lips as he remembers the fond memories of his youth.

The sound of a door opening was heard as a silver haired man walked in, and took a seat next to the tall wolf like man.

"Heh, rough day Kakashi?" the man said, his voice a feral tone but with a calm undertone.

"No, felt like celebrating"

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"The chunin exams are near and as a sensei, I'm happy for my cute little genins, who are entering"

"Well congrats, so who else is joining"

"Hmm, from what I've heard, a few villages like Waterfall and Grass, and also Sand and a new ninja village called Sound"

"Well this will be one exciting chunin exam" he paused to take a sip from his bowl, "and from Konoha?"

"Well theirs Guy's team, mine, Asuma's and Kurenai's"

The man paused for awhile and smiled,

"So, Usa-Hime is also participating I have faith in her"

"Usa-Hime? That's a first, who is she?"

"Oh an old friend, we met back when I was finishing my last days in the academy"

"My, seems like you have a lot of respect for her"

"You could say that Kakashi" he downed the last of his sake and put the needed amount on the counter

"Well good night Kakashi, don't stay up to late" and with that he left the bar.

Walking around the night of Konoha, the wolfish man surfed through the people and reached his destination, a small household. He muttered something incoherent and phased through the walls. He sneaked around the place and stopped at a door where under his clothes he took out two scrolls and placed them gently down on the floor adjacent to the door, with his mission complete he phased out of the place and walked on.

"Good luck, Hinata"

AN: So what do you guys think, Good? Bad? Let me know. And if you have some questions just ask and I will do my best to answer. Well that is all for now, if you like this chapter just wait for the next. Till next time and may your flames burn bright.


End file.
